project_restorationfandomcom-20200215-history
Utility room
The Utility room, also known as the Abandoned Power Station Bunker (or in short APS Bunker), is located in the Red Forest area of the Abandoned Power Station. It is revealed during the Engulfed hatch task. Hatch - covered.png| The covered hatch Hatch - uncovered.png| The uncovered hatch Hatch - opened.png| Opened hatch Entering reveals the room. Contents Opening any of the rooms gives 40 20 and may also drop 1 , Chemical Defense. Main corridor Main corridor In the main corridor you can find: * 20 Pipe, related to Pipe repairs * 5 Red liquid * 3 Sewer grid, related to In search of key * 3 Baggage room, related to In search of key. Each of them drops a Blue key. * Brown rock * Thorns * Dry bush * Collapse * 4 Armored door related to Check this, check that..., leading to: ** Top right Generator ** Central Generator ** Top left Generator (behind Brown rock) ** Bottom left Generator (behind Collapse) * Doors to: ** Storeroom ** Living room ** Distribution ** Right side Storage ** Laboratory ** Polygon (behind Brown rock) ** Control room (behind Brown rock) Storeroom Storeroom is opened in the Storeroom task. Opening it requires 1 Blue key. It contains: * 2 Storage capsule, related to the Storeroom task. Each of them drops a Blue key. Top right Generator Top right Generator room is behind an Armored door opened in the Check this, check that... task. Central Generator Central Generator room is behind an Armored door opened in the Check this, check that... task. Top left Generator Top left Generator room is behind Brown rock and an Armored door opened in the Check this, check that... task. Bottom left Generator Bottom left Generator room is behind Collapse and an Armored door opened in the Check this, check that... task. It contains: * Door to Left side Storage Living room Storeroom is opened in the Not so simple! task. Opening it requires 4 Blue key. It contains: * 2 Cryogenic chamber, each dropping a Blue key * 1 Red liquid * 3 Pipe, related to More pipes * Box * Washstand, drops a Blue key Distribution Distribution is opened in the Not so simple! task. Opening it requires 8 Blue key. Storage (left) The left side Storage is in the Bottom left Generator room. Opening it requires 12 Blue key. Storage (right) Opening the right side Storage requires 12 Blue key. Laboratory Laboratory is opened in the Not so simple! task. Opening it requires 17 Blue key. It contains: * Armored door to Bottom right Generator Bottom right Generator Bottom right Generator room is in the Laboratory, behind an Armored door opened in the Check this, check that... task. Polygon The polygon is behind a Brown rock. Opening it requires 23 Blue key. Control room The Control room is behind a Brown rock. Opening it requires 33 Blue key. Tasks * The first task in the Utility room is Pipe repairs. This requires repairing 20 pipes, 18 of which require Metal Sheet and 12 Rivet and two requiring 2 Metal Sheet, 8 Rivet and 2 Solid Oil, to a total of 232 Rivet, 22 Metal Sheet and 2 Solid Oil. * The second task in the Utility room is In search of key. This requires 2 Fittings to open Sewer grids and 1 Explosives to open Baggage room. Category:Area